Black and White
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: AU. Murphy comes over to see Connor's roommate but things take a surprising turn. Murphy/Connor. Not related. One shot. Complete.


**For you buttercup, hope it's what you wanted darling :)**

Black and White

Connor came home from yet another long, stressful day at the office, dropping his briefcase onto the chair by the door before making his way into the kitchen to grab a beer. Rocco was spending the night at Donna's place which gave him the apartment to himself. He was looking forward to a night of Charlie Bronson movies with a little peace and quiet when there was a knock at the door. He set his beer on the counter and answered the door, not bothering to hide his smile when he saw Murphy on the other side.

Murphy was a friend of Rocco's that just happened to be hanging around more recently not that Connor could say he minded. Murphy seemed to be guarded and innocent all at the same time, a mystery unfolding before his very eyes. Connor noticed all the little things about the dark hair Irishman. The way he listened to what someone was saying, not just hearing it, soaking everything in around him. He held a playfulness in him that Connor fed off of and craved. There was no stress when Murphy was around and extra tension when he crossed Connor's mind while he was at work. Murphy was his release, calming the tension with an embarrassed smile when they messed with each other in jest.

Connor let his eyes linger on the way Murphy's black dress shirt was barely buttoned as if he had thrown it on at the last second while he stood there biting at the skin around the nail of his pinky finger. Blinking a few times to get the unruly thoughts out of his head, he moved to the side to let Murphy in. "Rocco won't be around tonight." Murphy nodded at the information and Connor mentally kicked himself for being so nervous. This was Murphy. There was no reason the two of them couldn't hangout alone. "Was going to order some pizza if you had no other plans."

"Sounds good," Murphy easily replied but stood in the middle of the living room like he wasn't sure what to do next, waiting for Connor to take the lead. It was rare that he saw Connor still in his work clothes and he found himself staring for a minute at the contrast of the black tie against the crisp white shirt before dropping his gaze. "Lookin' sharp."

Connor tugged at the tie still securely around his neck, "I hate this thing."

"No, it works for you," Murphy muttered, a childlike glint in eyes as if he was letting someone in on a big secret.

"It's just a tie," Connor brushed off the compliment as he removed it and tossed it to Murphy who caught it in the face.

Murphy put it around his neck and attempted to tie it, leaving it lopsided causing Connor to chuckle. "See, it's not just a tie. I can't pull this thing off."

"You didn't do it right," Connor was still laughing as he closed the distance between them. He loosened the tie enough to fix it and as he knotted it he could feel Murphy's breath ghosting across his skin. He wanted to lean forward and kiss the man in front of him, keep hold of the tie so he couldn't move, and then have his way with him. He wanted to but instead swallowed down his lust and took a step back; hoping Murphy couldn't feel the sexual tension in the air. "There."

An awkward silence filled the room and Connor couldn't understand why this was so weird. Sure, he hadn't been alone with Murphy before but that didn't mean he had to act like a sex crazed teenager. They were two grown man and Connor just had to get his thoughts under control. Certainly, Murphy wouldn't be into anything like that and he was going to just enjoy the time they had together.

Pizza was ordered, beers opened, and easy conversation filled the time. They joked a bit about Rocco and Donna's relationship, saying he was whipped and taking bets on how long it would be until he called things off with the druggie bitch. The beer was exchanged for two glasses of whiskey until the glasses were forgotten and the bottle was passed between the two. Connor was animatedly going on about how awesome Charlie Bronson was and when Murphy merely shrugged Connor let out an unbelieving gasp in horror.

"No one needs that much rope," Murphy stated, grabbing the bottle out of Connor's hand and taking a hearty swallow.

Connor snatched the bottle back, "That rope comes in handy!"

"What would you even need that much rope for? How would you even use it?"

Connor narrowed his eyes, setting the almost empty bottle on the coffee table. "I'll fucking show you what you can do with it." He got off the couch and stood between Murphy's spread legs as he took his tie back. There was a moment of doubt before he threw caution to the wind when he noticed Murphy's cerulean eyes almost completely black. "Take your shirt off."

"Don't objectify me." Connor was about to apologize for overstepping the line when Murphy smirked, sitting up enough to pull the shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. "Now you."

Connor's eyes drank in the sight in front of him as he undid each button on his shirt before throwing it on top of Murphy's, the shirts lying in a heap of black and white. Murphy tugged on Connor's belt, bringing the man closer to him and smashed their lips together with so much force Connor almost forgot how to breathe. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, Murphy's scruff, the hunger behind it, the lack of gentleness, all of it had him searching for more. He dropped his head to Murphy's shoulder to catch his breath for a minute when he felt the button on his pants followed by the zipper being pulled down. He kept perfectly still unsure of what he should be doing when a hand wrapped around his cock so perfectly that he bit down on Murphy's shoulder. Murphy let his hand slide along Connor's cock, pumping him in the way he knew he himself enjoyed and Connor bit down on his shoulder again this time breaking the skin.

That was all it took to erase any possible hesitation on either side, seeing the drops of blood had set Murphy on fire and he had pushed Connor onto the couch so fast he wasn't sure what happened. Murphy took his pants off, his cock springing free as soon as his boxers hit the floor. Connor reached out to return the favor but Murphy shook his head. "Not what I want."

Connor felt the slight twinge of rejection until Murphy flipped him over, pulling his arms behind his back and securing the tie around his wrists to keep him bound. "Don't have any rope, this'll have to do." He positioned himself behind Connor and stretched him a little so it wouldn't be too painful before spitting into his hand and sliding it over his cock. Murphy grabbed onto Connor's bound wrists as he entered him slowly allowing Connor to adjust to the new feeling.

They sat perfectly still for a moment until Connor rocked back into Murphy, "Gotta move."

Murphy thrust into Connor sparking something he had never felt before; control, dominance, and the need for more. He moved his hips so hard he was expecting Connor to tell him to stop but a low guttural moan spilling from Connor's lips had Murphy nearly growling in response. The new feeling was bringing Murphy closer to the edge quicker than he would have liked but he wanted to make sure Connor fell with him. Pulling Connor to him by his throat, Murphy used his other hand to pump his cock in the same rhythm as his thrusts. It wasn't long until Connor was coating Murphy's hand and with one more thrust Murphy bit down on Connor's shoulder making sure to mark the man. He eased out of him and fell back onto the couch more relaxed than he had been in ages. Murphy leaned forward enough to untie Connor's wrists and held onto the tie as Connor got up.

"Sorry about your shoulder," Connor apologized as he pulled his pants up so they were hanging loosely around his hips.

Murphy's eyes landed on the mark and smirked, "Yeah me too."

There was a knock on the door and Connor's eyes went to the clock on the wall, "Pizza is here."

"Good, I'm starving."

It wasn't the night he was expecting but it was one that he would never forget. Connor hoped that it wouldn't be a one time thing and for the first time he was rooting for Rocco and Donna to work out so he had the apartment to himself more often.


End file.
